wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The Fourth Moon
Hah look at me trying a group build hahahaha. Welcome to The Fourth Moon! (acceptance letter) We are very glad you signed up for internship here. We are a not for profit relief organizition, focused on during a disaster, to save as many lives as possible, and also in the aftermath of a disaster to do the same. We have a station in each of the seven tribes, including the NightWing village, but this is our main station, in Possibility. Our founding: On the Brightest Night, many dragons were at Burn's Stronghold. When the earthquake struck, those dragons were hardly affected at all. That's because the more intense earthquake took place in Southeast portion of Pyrrhia. The dragons that stayed behind had much more damage done. The eastern part of the rainforest had trees and branches falling everywhere, causing several casualties of traveling RainWings. A small tsunami struck the shallow Mud Kingdom, causing devastating flooding throughout most of the southern kingdom. Some avalanches even wrecked a few SkyWing posts in the very southern part of the mountains. Both of our founders experienced this firsthand. Chrysanthemum, a RainWing that enjoyed fruit gathering away from the kingdom, was out picking fruit with her Sister. Once the earthquakes started, she watched with her own eyes, a banyan tree, fall right ontop of her sister, and was devastated as her sister's scales changed immediatly to as pale white as possible. Maroon, our other founder, was taking a moonlit walk when the earthquake struck. A family right behind him was catching fish when suddenly a wall of water pushed up from the sea. Maroon flew away just in time, but the family was not fast enough. He heard their screams as the mud below him turned into a floodplain. They both headed to Possibility in sorrow, and met. They shared their tragic stories, and soon founded this orginazation. You're bound to meet Chrysanthemum and Maroon in your training, and they'll tell you their stories before you start your courses. Questions/Answers: Q: Are you a "Talons of Peace" 2.0? A: Hah! Funny you think that, but there's a few differences between us and those "peace addicts". To start off, we don't worry about prophecies and future events that need to be stopped, we focus on the present, and events that are happening or need to be prepared for right now. We're all about the moment (though it would be useful to us if we had someone who could see the future) we do everything right then, right there. We also make a difference, considering the prophecy dragonets had to do it all themselves. Q: Are you welcome to all the tribes? A: Yep, we try to be as welcoming to all of our interns, and not judge any of them at all. If there is any "tribal quarell" such as mean taunts or a NightWing that claims they can scan your mind, we try to dispose of it as quickly as possible. Q: What am I going to do as intern? A: Most of Pyrrhia's disasters are small and unfrequent nowadays, so you'll mainly be training. However, we do have a new system going on. We're sketching each of the dragons we've rescued, and putting them up on a wall. We'd need good young artists for that. We also need messengers to send letters to the other stations, and people just to keep tidy around here. You'll be sleeping in comfortable quarters, sharing a tent with 3 other dragons. Sincerely ~Chrysanthemum Other notes: Fanon tribes excluded. We are welcome to other trainers too, but not too many (3 trainer spots available). We will be roleplaying occasionally. No animuses, or NightWings with powers or anything. Basically no characters with special powers or any mary-sues. Hybrids are welcome I guess but for genetic sense, only hybrids that are 2 different tribes, like Sunny. The art thing I was talking about, after we rescue a derg in an rp, someone i guess can do a quick sketch for the derg. Ask me to join on my message wall or in the comments section, I'll probably get to you faster on the message wall. Members:''' '''Trainers (three spots available) *Chrysanthemum *Maroon *(available slot #1) *(available slot #2) *(available slot #3) Interns (Unlimited Spots) * Category:Content (Stuffingnarwhals) Category:Groups